With the recent advances in the electronics and telecommunications industries, imaging devices and portable wireless terminals are being smaller, slimmer, lighter and high definition, and tend to become multifunctional.
Accordingly, there is a need for development in material design which maintains the hardness of slimmer products, has rheological characteristics not affecting product formability in a process, and has environmental friendliness to meet the needs of consumers.
Currently, with the increase in use of a wearable device, elastomeric materials in direct contact with the skin of people are being required to have improved durability as well as wearing comfort. In this regard, in addition to the improvement in durability and wearing comfort of elastomeric materials, there is a need for research and development such that no skin problem is caused where the skin is in contact with the elastomeric materials.